


Hadn't Built Up My Defenses [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (Or is it?), Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Big Rico's Pizza, Falling In Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Spoilers for Cassette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos hates the desert, and he hates sand, and he hates Night Vale, and he hates his dad's stupid job with its stupid transfers. He hates the idea of spending an entire school year in this boring town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadn't Built Up My Defenses [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hadn't built up my defenses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036416) by [AugustaByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaByron/pseuds/AugustaByron). 



> Author's Notes: 
> 
> The file name of this was "the high school AU that nobody wanted nor asked for" and it was supposed to be short and then it was 12,000 words later and I had lost control of my life. Sorry.
> 
> Title from of Montreal's Requiem for O.M.M.2.
> 
>  
> 
> Reader's Notes: For aethelingas as a gift for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2013. When I read their letter and see that they'd specifically recced this fic, I knew I wanted to record it for them since I love AugustaByron's writing so very much. 9 days later I had 1.5 hours of 12,000 word AU podfic (the longest I've recorded to date) and loved every minute of it.

****

**Length** : 1:30:02

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z1lxs93qm6x7tld/WTNV_Hadn%27t%20Built%20Up%20My%20Defenses.mp3?dl=0) (84.6 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qtrol7d83k5c1m0/WTNV_Hadn%27t%20Built%20Up%20My%20Defenses.m4b?dl=0) (172.7 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ever so much to AugustaByron for letting me podfic ALL THE THINGS. You keep writing, and I'll keep recording as long as you'll let me. You rock.


End file.
